


Happy New Year 2019

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Doctor Srange, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boyrfriends, Cute, Family, Fluffy, IronStrange, M/M, New year kisses, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Parksborn, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Warm, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Harry takes Peter to see the ball drop in times square





	Happy New Year 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to an amazing 2019 (Or 20-bi-teen) and a lot more stories 
> 
> Happy New Year guys, I love you x

“Boss, Master Osborn has arrived for Master Stark,” FRIDAY announced.   
“Send him up Fri and let Peter know,” Tony smiled, putting away the final washing up.  
“Tony?” Harry called as he walked in.  
“Hey Buddy,” Tony greeted with a grin, walking over to embrace the teen, “Happy New Year buddy.”   
“Happy New Year,” Harry smiled, snuggling into Tony’s chest.   
“You okay?” The billionaire asked softly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.   
“Just my Dad being a dick,” Harry sighed, “can I stay over?”   
“Of course you can,” Tony smiled, pulling back slightly to look at Harry, “you can stay as long as you want.”  
“Thanks Tony,” Harry said with a soft smile.   
“No problem,” Tony told him sincerely, “oh and you might wanna catch.” With that he stepped aside. Before Harry could ask what he meant he had Peter in his arms.   
“Oof, hey baby,” Harry chuckled, Tony’s hand on his back to steady him as he stumbled, “Happy New Year.”   
“Happy New Year,” Peter beamed, voice muffled slightly by his boyfriends shoulder.   
Harry placed Peter on his feet and pulled back to smile at him,   
“Hey,” he chuckled, Peter’s eyes bright with excitement and smile wide.   
“Hey,” Peter giggled, pressing his lips to Harry’s.  
“Okay I don’t need to see this,” Tony cried hand covering his eyes, making the boys pull away and chuckle at him.   
“They’re teenagers darling, its what they do,” Strange smiled as he walked over, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissing his shoulder, “Hello Harry, Happy New Year.”   
“Hey, Dr. Strange, Happy New Year,” Harry grinned, chuckling as Peter kissed his cheek.  
Tony leaned back into Stephen’s chest with a smile,   
“You two ready to go?” He asked, earning the boys attention.   
“Well I’m ready,” Harry said looking at his boyfriend, “what about you Pete? You ready?”   
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Peter beamed.   
With that the boys said goodbye to Tony and Stephen before heading out, Harry making sure Peter was bundled up first. 

The duo arrived at Times Square, already bustling with people.   
“Wow that’s a lot of people,” Peter said, pressing himself against Harry’s side.   
“Yep,” Harry agreed, noticing how nervous Peter was getting, “Hey you wanna get some Hot Chocolate?”   
Peter nodded with a small smile. Harry smiled back and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, leading them to a quieter street.  
“Hey boys what can I get ya?” The vendor asked, a kind smile on his face.   
“Hey, two hot chocolates please,” Harry smiled.   
“Two Hot Chocolates coming up,” The vendor smiled, turning to make their drinks.   
As the two waited for their drinks snow started to fall,   
“Hey, check it out, it’s snowing,” Peter said, gaining Harry’s attention.   
The older boy looked up to see the flakes fall before looking over at Peter, his smile bright enough to rival the sun. Harry felt himself fall a little more in love, an unconscious soft smile on his lips as he watched Peter stick his tongue out.   
“Here you go boys,” The vendors voice brought Harry’s attention back to him, smiling as he took the drinks, “on the house.”   
“Thank you,” Harry said with a light blush on his cheeks.   
“Happy New Year boys,” the vendor smiled.   
“Happy New Year,” the boys echoed with bright smiles.   
Peter slipped his hand into Harry’s as they walked back to times square.

Peter pressed his side against Harry as they waited for the ball to drop, the crowd steadily growing larger around them. The younger teen looked around for an escape route just in case, smiling and waving when he spotted his Dad’s. Tony and Stephen smiled and waved back, Harry doing the same when he looked to see who Peter was waving at.   
“Pete relax baby, I got you,” Harry told his boyfriend softly a few minutes later, kissing the top of his head to try and ease the boys growing panic.   
“Sorry,” Peter said with a blush.  
“Hey. Hey, look at me,” Harry said gently cupping Peter’s face, blue eyes locking with brown, “You gave nothing to be sorry for okay? Your anxiety is flaring, I get it. If we need to leave we will, but don’t ever think you have to be sorry about it, okay?”  
“Okay,” Peter whispered with a soft smile, tears in his eyes.  
“C’mere,” Harry smiled softly, pulling Peter into a warm hug, pressing a kiss into his hair.   
After a few moments they pulled away, Harry keeping Peter tucked into his side. 

For the next few minutes the boys talked about anything and everything. Harry asked Peter if he was working on any new projects, Peter asking Harry how his art was going.   
Peter shivered and snuggled deeper into Harry’s side,   
“How much longer till the ball drops,” He asked, head on Harry’s shoulder.   
“About three minutes,” Harry replied repocketing his phone.   
Peter shivered again, and Harry looked at him,   
“You really that cold gorgeous?” He asked, frowning slightly when Peter nodded.   
“Spiders cant thermoregulate,” Peter reminded him.  
Harry suddenly got an idea and smiled,   
“I know something that will help warm you up,” He told Peter, the younger boy lifting his head to look at him on confusion.   
“What’s that?” Peter asked.   
“This,” Harry cupped Peter’s cheeks, pressing their lips together as the time ticked over to 11:59.  
Peter momentarily froze before melting into the kiss, arms snaking around Harry’s neck and making it deeper.   
Harry smiled into the kiss as his arms wrapped around Peter’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. The world around them melted away leaving just the two of them, snow falling soft and slow around them.   
The teens were so wrapped up in one another they barley registered the countdown. Cheering and fireworks echoed around them, confetti raining down moments later. 

As the time ticked over to 12:01 Harry gently pulled away, eyes fluttering open to smile at Peter. Peter took a moment to open his eyes before grinning at Harry, confetti and snow landing on his fringe that stuck out from under his beanie. The two gently pressed their foreheads together, breaths mingling at the closeness,   
“Happy New Year Pete,” Harry whispered beaming.  
“Happy New Year Harry,” Peter whispered back, pressing their lips together again with a soft smile. They pulled away again and Peter tucked his head under Harry’s chin, head on his chest so he could see the remaining fireworks. Harry held him tightly with a smile, kissing the top of the smaller boys head before watching the fireworks himself.   
Tony looked over with a soft smile, his heart warming at the sight. He turned to Stephen and gave him a soft kiss,  
“Happy New Year Love,” he smiled.   
“Happy New Year Darling,” Stephen smiled, pressing another soft kiss to Tony’s lips.   
A very Happy New Year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen the ball drop, but I want too. The only problem is I live in England and can’t afford it. Oh well, maybe one day :3


End file.
